There are card games (trading card games) that proceed by users owning, as hands, several cards from sets (for example, a so-called deck or the like) of objects (cards) prepared in advance by creating arbitrary combinations and executing commands of arranging cards at places that are called boards from among hands and the like. Conventionally, the users manipulate progression of the games by a method of selecting cards and executing commands by performing operations (for example, dragging and dropping operations or choosing of displayed options) for the selected cards in such card games (for example, see Patent Literature 1).